


instant spaghetti

by aegirs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegirs/pseuds/aegirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's always cooking good food in the pantry in Kimi's hall of residence in university while Kimi is always cooking crappy instant noodles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	instant spaghetti

It's always the same person in the pantry, fussing over the induction cooker whenever Kimi's there cooking cup noodles. Golden hair that curls out just above the collar, some baggy t-shirt that's not entirely unfashionable and it should really, _really_ be illegal for someone to cook food that smells _this_ good.

Kimi stares at the bowl of instant noodles, no, _spaghetti_ that he has in front of him. It's been five minutes and it's still not cooking itself and oh, he poured the goddamn cheese mixture into the water instead of the garnish and it's probably going to taste disgusting when he's done but he's craving spaghetti _right now_ and there's no way he's going to get anything from anywhere this quick so. Desperate people resort to desperate measures.

The food smells good. Tonight it's black pepper chicken and is that _butter_ being used and Kimi stares at that sad bowl in front of him and god. Every. Single. Time. Golden Hair's always there cooking and it's like he's taunting him, _look at your life look at your choices you miserable sod_ or some shit to that effect.

'Do you need the induction cooker?'

Kimi blinks. There's no one around him, and Golden Hair's looking over his shoulder, looking at him and it's only now that Kimi realises that hey, he's actually kind of cute. Cute as in, well, the type that Kimi _could_ go for. A nice smile and lovely lips and huh, accented English. But yeah, the question. Right.

'Instant noodles,' Kimi says, gesturing to his bowl on the table. 'Spaghetti. I don't need it.'

'Oh! Okay! Thought you needed to use it.' Golden Hair smiles, then he's going back to his food again, taking out the pieces of meat and the smell is heavenly.

Kimi checks on his noodles again. Still not cooked. Eight minutes. Oh god. He looks back at Golden Hair, he _should_ think of something to say now that they've actually talked but well, he screwed himself over by not replying when he should have (small talk like oh, what are you cooking but then again, he's never been good at this sort of shit, but still) and now. Oh well, maybe he could still-

'Nico!'

Too late, a bunch of other guys walk into the pantry. Someone bumps a shoulder against Golden Hair, no, _Nico_ , who's cooking the last few pieces of chicken he has and Nico laughs when asked for the recipe, saying that it's just one of those pre-marinated ones that anyone can cook. Someone else goes on about the pasta salad they just had as they fill their flask full of hot water, and Kimi stares at his bowl of instant spaghetti, willing it to cook faster. He wouldn't be here if he didn't need to pour away the water used to cook the noodles before mixing the sauce in.

Ten minutes. The crowd files out of the pantry, and Nico follows soon after. Kimi frowns. Sure, his noodles are still not done, but leaving him here? In this pantry with that tempting black pepper chicken less than two metres away? What is this, some implicit understanding between the both of them that Kimi would be the Guardian of Nico's Food for the time being?

Thirteen minutes. The noodles are cooked, _finally_. Kimi's pouring the water away, it smells funny because the cheese mixture is dissolved in it but oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. He sets the bowl down, ripping the sauce packet when Nico returns with a lunch box. He mixes the sauce in, okay the spaghetti actually smells decent, he's going to bring this back to his room so that he'll be able to eat while doing his readings.

'Hey, uh...'

Huh.

'Would you happen to want more food?'

What.

'I made too much, it's black pepper chicken and no one else seems to want them so...' Nico trails off, gesturing to the chicken. He has rice in the lunch box, and Kimi looks at it, then back at his pathetic excuse for dinner.

'Yeah, sure.' Rule number one of living away from home? _Never say no to free food_. Especially if it smells good and is from someone who's rather attractive, to say the least.

'Great!' Nico settles down, pulling out a chair and well. This is an invitation, never mind if Kimi doesn't know where this is going and he's still got five readings to look through and one assignment to complete. Nico smiles at Kimi when he sits down, taking a piece of chicken to eat with his instant spaghetti. 'So, what's your name?'


End file.
